Hunter's Mess
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: Raven loved her team. They were her family. She just didn't tell them everything. Not because she didn't trust them, but because she wanted to keep them safe. She gathered her tea and book and stepped put, turning her head both ways, checking for hunters. Two specific ones: Dean and Sam Winchester, the hunters who specialized in demons. After all, they hated beings such as her.


Raven loved her team. They were her family. She just didn't tell them everything. Not because she didn't trust them, but because she wanted to keep them safe. She gathered her tea and book and stepped put, turning her head both ways, checking for hunters. Two specific ones: Dean and Sam Winchester, the hunters who specialized in demons. Her father had been dethroned as king of demons, and they seemed to think she wanted to change that. Her heartbeat quickened as she saw a dark haired hunter leaning on the back of a '69 Chevy Impala, the Winchesters' signature.

"I'm telling you Sammy, I know she's here, and I just know she is up to something. What demon isn't?" The dark haired one must have been Dean, because he was referring to the tall one as Sammy.

"Dean," he sighed. Raven turned and walked away quickly, trying not to catch their attention. She collided into a man in a trench coat, and he apologized, before narrowing his eyes at her and grabbing her shoulders.

"Demoness!" He snarled, before trying to pin her down. She turned and tried to flee, dropping her cup and vanishing her book to her bed. Sam and Dean closed in on her from the other side.

"Stop!" Dean cried futilely. Raven turned the corner, trying to get away from the eyes of the civilians. She turned and froze when she reached a dead end alley. The hunters closed in. She waved her hands to portal away, and froze.

"What did you do?" She cried in panic as she reached for her communicator. She barely managed to press the panic button before Dean Winchester pulled a gun on her.

"This is the infamous Colt, demoness. I assume you know what that means. Put you hands in the air and walk towards Castiel." She complied without struggle, and froze when her senses identified the man in a trench coat.

"Angel." She whispered. "I have only met one of you once before, when I was with my mother." He grunted and placed a hand on her shoulder. She passed out instantly, and Castiel caught her, careful in spite of her demonic status.

Raven woke up in a devil's trap, in a grungy hotel room. Her head hurt, and she was feeling sick to her stomach. She stood slowly and examined her new prison. The angel was guarding her, the others no where to be seen. "Where have you seen another of my kind?" The angel asked, probably interrogating her for the Winchesters.

"I cannot say where," she whispered, "but Joshua speaks highly of you. Unless there is another by the name of Castiel?"

"There is no other, but where have you been to speak with the angel of Eden?"

"As I have said, I cannot speak of it. It would endanger Eden and the innocents around it." She said, voice gaining strength, though she felt terrible.

"You are a demoness. How can I trust your word?"

Raven shrugged, and couldn't tell him how. Telling him of Azarath would endanger the dimension that had grown around Eden to protect it. "I cannot tell you. Again, it endangers Eden and it's surrounding protectors."

Castiel walked away, disgusted. "You are no better than any other, trying to lie with a honeyed tongue, telling falsehoods to gain my trust. It will not work."

Raven turned around and lay down. "Very well, Castiel. I cannot force your belief. None can force the belief of another. If it's no bother, though, may I beg a blanket? This room is quite cold, and I sense we will be waiting a long time for the Winchester brothers."

He cautiously tossed one into the circle without a word, and Raven wrapped herself into it. "Thank you, Castiel." She said, voice soft. She closed her eyes to sleep, and ignored his startled aura.

The second time Raven awoke, she was having her blanket jerked from her. Her head hurt less, but whatever form of trap this was, it was messing with her stomach. She stood, calling on her last shred of dignity to keep herself upright. Dean Winchester stood scowling at her.

"So, demoness. Castiel tells us you've been to Eden. Is that part of your plan? Is that how you plan to bring back Trigon?"

"I don't want to bring Trigon here." She said carefully, knowing one wrong word would anger them. "I don't want to help him at all. I refused to help him. I always will." She said, defiance in her every word.

Winchester was unimpressed. "I don't buy it." He spat.

"I do not seek to deceive you. Every word I have spoken here has been a truth." She said very directly.

"Even when you spoke to Castiel?" Sam, the tall one, clarified.

"Yes." She stated plainly. "I like being human. I've lived among them most of my life. I love a group of them as my family. I count myself as one. This body is my own. I was born in it. I see no reason to help Trigon destroy any of it."

"I don't buy it." Dean spat again. He said something too quietly to hear and Raven collapsed as her strength was sapped, probably through the trap below her. "When you're ready to talk, call Castiel. He will let us know. You have twelve hours before the spell saps all your strength and you die."

"I have spoken all I can. I will not endanger Eden and it's protectors, and I will not lie. I have worked too hard to obey all of my true Father's mandates, and worked to keep my humanity." She said, straining herself to get it out there. Her voice was fading.

"Suit yourself." Dean sneered.

Raven closed her eyes and tuned into her bond with Richard. _Help…_ _12 hours. _She managed to get out to him. Then her power failed, and she closed her eyes. She would conserve herself for the Winchesters next visit.

Nightwing paused as Raven's voice sounded in his mind, sounding weak in her call for help. He pulled out his communicator, and radioed Cyborg. "Hey, track down Raven. She's in trouble." He said when the man answered.

"Sure. There's an interference, maybe whatever has her, but I'll pinpoint it. We'll know in the next twelve hours."

"She may not have that." Richard said in concern. "Hurry it. You have eleven."

The Winchesters had been back twice more. Now they were settled in. It was eleven and a half hours into her draining.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Dean told her quietly. "Most demons aren't this loyal. You need to tell us though."

"I…" Raven started. The door was kicked in by Richard. He held a staff in one hand, but was otherwise dressed as a civilian.

"Raven!" He cried in anguish, his weapon separating to battle both Winchesters. She smiled sadly at him, knowing it was too late.

Castiel overpowered Richard, but didn't hurt him, aware of his humanity. He allowed the man to kneel just out of reach of the trap.

"Raven." Her best friend whispered in anguish.

"Shhhh..." She said softly, fading fast. "I love you, brother. Tell the others." She reached out and their mental bond became visible. Understanding, Castiel allowed Richards's head into the trap. She scooped out the precious bond, and he caught her hand.

"No!" He said sharply.

"You will feel the instant she dies. Can you withstand that pain?" Castiel reprimanded him. The vigilante broke free and crawled into the trap, before cradling Raven in his arms, forcing her to release their bond.

"I'll have to. Raven won't die alone." He said stoutly. Dean Winchester hesitated a moment, before grabbing a rag and dipping it in lacquer thinner they had bought. He broke the trap.

"I was wrong. There is one demon with humanity." Some of Raven's vitality returned, but it wasn't enough. Her strength began to fail. An angel appeared just before she died.

"Joshua!" Castiel said in surprise. He was ignored. The ancient warrior took Raven from Richard's arms and held her.

"Rachel Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella Roth, a daughter of the light of Azarath, I have come to grant you salvation." She weakly squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Demons do not lose their grace, but taint it. Yours is tainted, and I shall change that. You have loved the Father, and loved God's image as your own. Be pure, loved one."

She shone with a pure light, before fading. Joshua set her down gently. She swayed, but stayed upright. Her eyes, always purple, no matter her disguise, turned a beautiful green. Joshua turned on the Winchesters and Castiel.

"How could you allow this to happen?" He reprimanded Castiel. "The brothers I understand. They have no way of discerning a demon but by it's actions, and Dean Winchester recognized her purity, even if almost too late. But you, Castiel, you should have known."

"You are correct." Castiel said, humbled. "I have made a grave mistake, and it cannot be repeated."

Raven put a hand on Joshua's shoulder and shook her head. "It has all worked itself out, Joshua. Forgiveness is something the Father has given each of us, and we are called to do the same. It will turn out for the best. Castiel, it is hard to look past one's outer layer. I forgive you, but you must learn from this." She said graciously.

"Thank you Lady Raven." Castiel said in gratitude. He brushed his lips over her hand and left. Joshua shook his head.

"You've always been too forgiving, Raven."

"I have been forgiven, therefore I forgive." She reminded him. Raven turned to Dean. "Thank you." She said softly.

Dean gave her a roguish smile. "Love is a powerful thing. It can't be faked. I know the love of a sibling, and I could tell the love between yourself and him was true. A demon can't truly feel love without holding onto humanity."

"If it helps, I was only half." Raven offered wryly.

Dean laughed. "I like you. I'm sorry about the whole 'I'm going to kill you unless you tell us your evil plot' thing."

"It's fine." Raven smirked. "It's not like I haven't done it a few times. I'm just more successful than you."

Dean laughed loudly. Joshua kissed Raven's forehead and left.

"Richard, I'll be okay. Go home. I'll be back when I've finished up. They still think Trigon's moving, and if it's not with me, someone else must be."

"Rae..." He protested.

"Now!" She snapped. "If Trigon is moving, I need the four of you pouring through the many books I have for something I missed. I thought he was banished to a fiery alternate dimension for all eternity, and bound by the seal of Azarath."

Reluctantly her brother left, and Raven turned to look out the window. "I have fought for humanity for many years, Sam and Dean Winchester. My own biological father was defeated because he did not understand the power of such a simple concept as love. He has been gone for twelve years. I will help... any way I can."


End file.
